


Et in aeternum et ultra. (And forevermore.)

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Angst, Body Sharing, Dave is a cloud nymph., DaveKat Secret Santa/New Years exchange, Kinda surreal (I hope.), Lots of waffle and not much plot., M/M, No real official name., One Shot, Short, for the exchange that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was in the midst of the summer of an unknown year that Dave met Karkat.............They danced for what they thought was the last time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [davariax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/davariax/gifts).



> Done for davariax from the DaveKat Discord.  
> Prompt: Anything as long as it's either (preferably both) 1) really fucking angsty 2) surreal, like the type of surreal that you get at midnight and everything is kind of a beautiful haze and you can't believe it even happens in the same world as everyday events like food and school and work.

The silver moon cast hazy shadows on the pale ground, a whisper from the ethereal floating down to earth. Karkat wound his small fingers through the delicate mist that obscured the wide world that lay just beyond his open window. He was waiting for that person. They always came, right on the hazy dot of an unspeakable time.

And there it was. Or maybe it wasn’t. Blonde hair like corn silk tickled Karkat’s nose, delicate strands fluttering around flushed cheeks. Karkat tugged insistently on Dave’s sleeves. Dave grinned, and delicately stepped over the window, and into Karkat’s room. Fingers entwined, the pair stepped harmoniously around the room, figures both obscured and complimented by the curling mist that was slowly creeping into Karkat’s room.

Just as the first pinprick of light made it’s away above the horizon, and the mist lost some of its solidity, Dave laid Karkat down on the bed that felt as if it was made of both feathers and concrete, and stepped out into the sky, leaving the room as if he’d never existed.

Karkat closed his eyes.

_________

Dave ran his finger over Karkat’s cheek, wiping away the last trace of salty, translucent, tears, as the darkness wound around the two, taking the place of the usual misty fog, filling the cramped room with a surreal uneasiness. 

Dave was the darkness and the mist, and so he tangled around Karkat, the wilting flower. Or maybe neither were either, and it was all a ruse woven by deities.

Karkat watched the blood weave through the stars as he looked from his windowsill once more, anticipating a dream. The dream arrived, with nightmares on its edges. Dave wiped the blood from his hair and face, and gave a small but honest smile. Karkat gave a begrudging but relived one.

They danced for what they thought was the last time.

\---------

Dave stood, amidst the blankness of the sky which was no longer stained with blood or love, and waited for the waiter.

He didn’t know what would meet him, what would happen next.

All he knew, without doubt, was that he was alone.

Dave turned away and walked back home.

When he arrived, Karkat was waiting, and they danced for what was truly the last time.

\---------

It was in the midst of the summer of an unknown year that Dave had met Karkat. Soaring through the sky, when he saw a figure leaning out the window. Curiosity spiked when cherry red eyes met grey ones embedded with specks of dazzling vermillion.

It took two more meetings for one to speak.

Dave, love, love, _loved_ learning about Karkat. From his school to his parents, to the chocolate he found on discount at the grocers yesterday.

Dave, listened, to Karkat’s sorrows, to his almost unfaltering determination, to his plans and dreams.

Until he began to do more than listen. Until he found himself talking, smiling, wiping tears off pink cheeks.

And then Karkat became the listener.

\---------

Karkat dreamt.

He dreamt of the things Dave told him of, of cloud spirits and waterfalls, of dreams and nightmares, of shitty older brothers, and of sunshine and sunsets.

He wished a lot too.

That Dave would be happy, that he would be happy, that no one would pay attention to him staring at the sky, amidst happy thoughts.

Ah, but wasn’t that a futile wish.

(That day, Dave gently wrapped bandages around Karkat’s bruised arms, while animatedly telling about the “Totally awesome but shitty” comic he was making.)

\---------

Dave was never good at lying.

Karkat was never oblivious.

But the dance of selfish desires continued on and on.

As the whispers of the other cloud spirits became louder and louder, and rumours reached the higher deity’s ears, Dave still visited Karkat every day without fail.

Dave was never oblivious either, so he researched, and he foraged, and he read. And then he wrote the key to the happy end on a piece of paper, and tucked it behind his ear, as he embarked on his last visit.

Their last dance was not their last meeting by far.

Karkat grew, and learnt, and did most of the things he’d aspired to do.

Of course, the ever present voice of Dave in his mind helped (and occasionally hindered.)

Ever present, except within his dreams, when he saw the cherry eyes of his lover separate from himself.

And then they danced, after the ‘end’, after the ‘last’.

_‘Haec verbu,_  
Volo ego dicere.  
Ligabis corporis meus,  
Ad quod anima,  
De quo ego dic.  
Ad infinitum,  
Usque ad finem.  
Et in aeternum et ultra.’ 

_‘These words,_  
Which I wish to recite,  
Tie my body,  
To the soul,  
Of whom I speak,  
Infinitely,  
To the end,  
And forevermore.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!  
> For those a bit confused, the premise is that Dave is a cloud nymph who happens upon Karkat, who is going through a tough life.  
> Nymph – human relations are forbidden, so as a last ditch resort, Dave looks for and finds a spell- the one transcribed above.  
> (Note that the Latin was done in Google Translate. I tried to make it as accurate as possible though.)  
> Basically Dave’s soul becomes part of Karkat, and he shares a body with Karkat.


End file.
